Nightmare
by Momoon
Summary: ¿Quien dice que los sueños y las pesadillas no son tan reales como el aqui y ahora?
1. Capitulo 1

Esta historia se me vino repentinamente a la cabeza mientras veia un video de "_DrossRotzak". _Nose si lo conocen o alguna vez hayan visto alguno de sus videos. Es un Youtuber que habla de todo lo sobrenarutal y esas cosas. Te entra el chucho en algunos videos xD

Tambien me enganche mucho con las historias de terror por Stephen King. Me lei "_el resplandor_" seguido de "_Doctor Sueño_" (100% recomendados) y aunque no soy muy buena con el tema del miedo quise experimentar.

Espero que les gusten

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

..

* * *

..

_** \- Nighmare -**_

_Capitulo 1; Sombras_

_.._

* * *

_.._

Ya era de noche, el clima era un poco caluroso pero era tapado por una suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana de un apartamento moviendo las cortinas en un lento baile.

Frente a la ventana se encontraba una cama y en ella habia dos personas. Una rubia y un muchacho de pelo rosa, ambos profundamente dormidos. El chico estaba ocupando gran parte de la cama, sus brazos y piernas extendidos casi tirando de esta a la pequeña chica junto a él pero se las arreglaba para acomodarse, no era la primera vez que pasaba y aunque le doliera admitir, se alegraba que el pequeño exeed no este ya que el seria el que se ocuparía de tirarla al suelo.

Por alguna extraña razon la rubia se despertó, el cuarto estaba oscuro pero se veia apenas gracias a los rayos de luna que se colaban entre las cortinas.

Se sento en la cama rascandose perezosamente la cabeza y luego refregandose el ojo. Al girar la mirada vio a su compañero profundamente dormido, con la boca apenas abierta por donde dejaba salir murmullos y ronquidos. Suspiro, si bien hay veces que deseaba poder dormir sola en su comoda cama, cada vez que se planteaba la idea de decirle que no podia entrar a su apartamento esa noche ya sentia la soledad del lugar, como si las paredes se hicieran mas pequeñas y no se escuchara absolutamente ningun sonido.

Es por eso que no se quejaba mucho cuando al dia siguiente se despertaba con alguna dolencia por la mala posición en que dormia, el despertar con su compañero a su lado era todo lo que necesitaba para tener una buena mañana.

Giro la cabeza al salon cuando le parecio ver, por el rabillo del ojos, una sombra pasar de la cocina al baño pero parpadeo y volvio a refregarse los ojos pensando que se debia al sueño. Tenia sed. Suponia que era por eso que se desperto por lo que paso suavemente sobre su compañero tratando de no despertarlo, aunque sabia que eso era casi imposible, ya que dormia del lado de la pared, y se encamino a la cocina.

Se detuvo de repente en el umbral. La habitación, al igual que la sala, estaba levemente iluminada por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana pero lo que le extraño fue ver un enorme manchon negro en la pared frente a ella, una mancha que se iba extendiendo cada vez que la miraba fijamente pero que al parpadear se achicaba para volver a agrandarse. Parpadeo varias veces seguidas y luego mantuvo la vista fija en ese punto, un poco asustada y a la vez fascinada por el efecto visual frente a ella

Si es que eso era un efecto...

La mancha estaba justo frente a ella entre dos cuadros que decoraban las paredes. No era completamente negra, apenas un poco mas oscuro que el resto de la habitación pero se destacaba. Esta vez, al parpadear, la mancha siguió en su mismo tamaño agrandandose cada vez mas y mas, casi llegando a ella.

Fue ahí cuando Lucy comenzo a sentir un escalofrio recorrer su espalda haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Se movio un poco a la izquierda para poder alcanzar el interruptor de la luz pero volvio a detenerse en seco cuando se percato, con el terror comenzando a recorrer sus venas, como aquella mancha se movia con ella y se hacia cada vez mas oscura en el centro mostrando una figura no mas grande que Wendy, incluso mas pequeña

Ese escalofrio se transformo en temblor cuando al mover un brazo, acariciando la pared buscando el maldito interruptor, la mancha tambien extendia una parte de ella imitándola. La sombra a su alrededor comenzo a hacerse mas grande haciendo que el terror la invadiera y buscara con mas desesperación.

Cuando lo encontro prendió la luz. Comenzo a hiperventilar, el miedo todavía en su sistema, sentia como las piernas le temblaban, todo eso aun cuando veia gracias a la luz que en la pared fente a ella no habia nada. Nada de nada

De sus labios salio un suspiro entrecortado. Mentalmente se regañaba por asustarse por tonterias. De seguro la sombra era por algo de afuera, quizas una veleta en alguno de los techos de enfrente o algo atascado en la ventana… pero no encontraba explicación para que la sombra se mueva con ella.

Un ronquido de Nastu la saco de sus pensamiento y vio sobre su hombro como su compañero se acomodaba en la cama, poniendose de costado dandole la espalda a la sala. Un poco mas relajada sabiendo que tenia a su amigo con ella, dio unos pasos mas dentro de la habitación hasta la alacena para sacar un vaso y llenarlo con agua de la canilla.

Se relajo cuando el liquido recorrio su garganta, no tardo mucho para terminarlo dando un suspiro de alivio pero aun asi ese extraño miedo no la abandonaba por completo, ahora sentia como si alguien estuviera a sus espaldas. Senti una extraña incomodidan en el pecho y el estomago negandose rotundamente a girar la cabeza o volverse si quiera

Pero Lucy tenia una naturaleza curiosa, innata y completamente envolvente que por mas miedo que tenga no lo podia ignorar, aunque estaba segura que mas adelante se lamentaria por eso. Dejando el vaso sobre el meson giro lentamente la cabeza sobre su hombro sintiendo la tension en su cuerpo y otra vez el miedo agolpandose en sus venas. Se enderezo y tambien giro su cuerpo muy lentamente, apretando los puños y la mandibula para no gritar por la horrible sensación de que alguien mas estaba en el lugar y no se parecia en nada a la de su compañero, que seguia roncando en la otra habitación.

Giro lentamente, dando un paso a la vez sin queres voltear completamente por el miedo de que haya alguien detrás de ella, podia sentir una respiración lenta y pausada y una mirada penetrante, como si tratara de meterse dentro de ella. Lloriqueo, apreto aun mas los dientes, las palmas de las manos le sudaban, las piernas le temblaban, le costaba respirar pero estaba decidida a voltear.

Volteo primero el cuerpo y después levantando la cabeza, abriendo los ojos bien grandes y poniendo una pose recta y decidida, diciendose a si misma que devia ser valiente…

No habia nada… la cocina estaba completamente vacia. Miro la mesa en el centro del cuarto con cuatro sillas a rodeandola, al fondo un estante donde guardaba las provisiones del mes, al lado otro estante y bajo este colgaban ollas y cacerolas, las paredes blancas con un toque de celeste decoradas apenas por unos pocos cuadros. Nada fuera de lo normal, era nada mas que su cocina, la de todos los dias, la misma que habia cuando compro el departamento

Aun con eso no sabia explicar porque el miedo no mermaba su cuerpo por lo que rapidamente camino hasta la entrada y volvio a sentir el terror invadiendola cuando apago la luz, sentia como si algo se abalanzara sobre ella, como si en cualquier momento unas manos la tomaran de los hombros o de la ropa tirandola hacia atras. El cuarto volvio a estar a oscuras y eso solo aumento aun mas su miedo, ahora corria a la cama y pego un salto sobre su compañero temiendo que alguien tomara sus pies debajo de la cama. Ahogando un gritito cuando logro acurrucarse entre Natsu y las sabanas.

Ante todo el estruendo que provoco hizo que Natsu milagrosamente se despertara cuando Lucy le codeo las costillas accidentalmente al tratar de trepar en la cama. Solto un quejido y se enderezo apoyandose en un brazo cuando vio como Lucy trataba de hacerse mas pequeña contra el.

Se froto un ojo con su mano libre mientras bostezaba abriendo la boca bien grande.

\- Luceee, me despertaste... – con un tono somnoliento volvio a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada dejando que la rubia tomara su chaleco apretandola mas a ella.

No le tomo mucha importancia, tenia demaciado sueño como para darse cuenta que Lucy estaba temblando de miedo, hundiendo cada vez mas su cabeza negandose a levantarla para ver la habitación

\- …Lo siento – dijo apenas en un susurro

Ahí fue cuando se percato del temblor en su voz. Natsu abrio apenas los ojos y volvio a enfocarlo en su amiga que seguia acurrucada contra el. Quizas alla tenido una pesadilla por lo que sin preguntar nada envolvió lentamente su cuerpo con sus brazos apretandola contra el suyo tratando de calmar su temblor. La sentia un poco humeda por la transpiración y respiraba profundamente por la nariz tratando ella misma de relajarse. Natsu solo pudo acomodarla mejor entre sus brazos hundiendo su nariz en su cabello.

Luego de unos minutos dejo de temblar y despues, de un momento a otro, se quedo profundamente dormida. Solo en ese momento el se permitio acompañarla a pais de los sueños una vez que se aseguro de que Lucy estuviera bien.

..

* * *

..

Apenas paso una hora para que Lucy volviera a despertar, todavía acurrucada contra el pecho de su compañero. El miedo se habia difuminado pero todavía tenia ese malestar en el pecho, los atisbos de terror todavía la estaban recorriendo.

Esta vez la causa de su despertar fueron las ganas de ir al baño. Penso rotundamente en aguantar. No queria volver a recorrer la oscuridad para encontrarse con aquella sombra. Solo por un momento penso en despertar a Natsu para que la acompañara pero luego se percato de lo tremendamente estupido que sonaba eso, ademas de que seria una forma mas de burlarse de ella haciendole la vida difícil solo por un momento de miedo.

Con ese pensamiento y completamente decidida salio lentamente del agarre del DS levantando lentamente la mirada por sobre su torso.

El miedo se hizo un poco mas grande cuando se acomodo sobre su brazo para levantarse y casi entro en panico cuando le parecio ver la misma sombra del otro lado del sofra en el medio de la habitación. Se endereso de golpe para poder ver detrás de este sintiendo un atisvo de valentia sobre la precion en su pecho y estomago pero al igual que en a cocina no habia absolutamente nada

Natsu dio un ronquido cuando volvio a acomodarse en la cama al no sentir a la rubia entre sus brazos, quedando completamente de lado en su direccion. Lucy lo observo y luego volvio a recorrer el cuarto oscuro hasta llegar a la puerta del baño justo al lado del umbral que daba a una cocina completamente a oscuras.

Y otra vez el miedo pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte. Se endereso en la cama para alcanzar la mesa de luz de noche en la cabecera de la cama. Al prenderla no logro calmar mucho ansiedad ya que en la habitación habia muchas sombras que proyectaban los muebles, casi podia sentir como si se hicieran mas grandes alrededor de ella, queriendo consumirla y no solo a ella, sino tambien a su compañero.

Apreto los dientes y suspiro entre ellos dandose cuenta en lo gallina que se estaba volviendo. La oscuridad es horrible solo por las malas pasadas que te juega tu mente. Los fantasmas y monstruos solo estan en tu imaginación, en los cuentos infantiles o incluso en las peliculas, en las que tu memoria te juega la mala pasada en recordartela en los momentos menos inoportunos. Aun con ese pequeño discurso se tomo su tiempo para ponerse de pie al lado de su cama, todavía con el terror de que unas manos salieran debajo de ellas.

Lentamente, y con cuidado de no volver a despertar a su compañero, puso un pie en el suelo sintiendo el frio recorrer su espina dorsal y rapidamente puso el otro dando un par de pasos de la cama. Mantuvo la mirada baja esperando que algo saliera pero no paso por lo que rapidamente volteo para enfrentar la sala sintiendo otra vez esa opresión en el pecho pensando que se encontraria con algo o "alguien". Si bien no habia nada, aquella sensación de sentirse observada no se iba

Fue a paso rapido a la puerta del baño y la abrio rapidamente con un estruendo al chocar con ella. En terror volvio a invadirla cuando volvio a ver la sombre en la pared frente a ella, igual de grande que la ultima vez en la cocina solo que esta vez la silueta oscura en el centro era mas definida, parecia la sombra de una pequeña niña.

Sin darse tiempo analizarla de un manotaso prendio la luz haciendo que cualquier rastro de oscuridad se vaya. Seguia respirando agitadamente cuando le parecio, solo por unos segundo, que unos enormes ojos rojos la estaban mirando detenidamente, como si supieran que en cualquier momento ella pasaria por esa puerta.

Casi vuelve corriendo a la cama de un salto para volver a acurrucarse contra Natsu pero las ganas de ir al baño se intensificaron por el miedo, tanto que casi no alcansa al inodoro. Con un suspiro de alivio se dejo llevar por la relajación, solo apenas unos segundos hasta que el dolor en su pecho volvio. Rapidamente se aseo para ir al varitory y limpiarse las manos, decidio lavarse los dientes ya que sentia un horrible sabor después del mal rato que paso.

En todo ese transcurso se nego rotundamente a mirarse al espejo. Tenia miedo de que algo que no sea ella se reflejara en el por lo que mantuvo la mirada fija en la canilla frente a ella mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Las manos le temblaban un con el cepillo entre sus dedos al igual que la otra mano con la que se sostenia en el borde del lavamanos.

Y de nuevo esa sensación…

Se sentia observada, inquieta y completamente aterrada. Sentia a alguien a sus espaldas y no como en las veces anteriores, esta vez habia "alguien" tras ella. Se enjuago la boca completamente mortificada y temblorosa, tambien lavandose la cara en el proceso al sentir las gotas de sudor recorre su frente.

Se seco la cara y las manos y en ese momento, solo apenas unos segundo en donde sus ojos se enfocaron en el espejo frente a ella, fue que levanto la mirada y vio como el color abandonaba su rostro en apenas unos segundos, como su labio inferior temblaba estando entreabiertos, sus pupilas se dilataban por el mas profundo terror y miedo que iba tomando poder el todo su cuerpo.

Volteo soltando un gemido, estampandose contra la pares al lado del lavamanos, la vista fija en la bañera tras ella, entre las cortinas transparente, veia una borrosa figura negra, igual que la de la cocina parada en medio de la tina. Ahora con la luz se veia claramente la silueta de una niña, una pequeña niña en la misma habitación que ella.

Solto una exclamación cuando vio que la figura se movia, extendiendo lentamente un brazo a la cortina frente a ella, esta se arrugo ante su agarre y Lucy casi sentia como si le estuviera estrujando el pecho por el dolor ante la terrible sensación de pavor que la estaba invadiendo. _Esto era un sueño, esto devia ser un sueño…_

Pero aun con eso vio como poco a poco la cortina se apartaba dejando ver una pequeña mano manchada de mugre con la uñas sucias, una manga larga que colgaba de su pequeño bracito como si la ropa que tuviera puesta fuera diez veces mas grande que la misma niña, se dejo ver una mata de pelo negro lacio y tambien sucio tirado completamente para adelante, largo hasta la mitad de su pecho. De repente la cortina se detuvo justo antes de mostrar su rostro y el agarre de la pequeña mano se destenso.

En ese momento Lucy penso en correr pero sus piernas parecian no querer responderle, tambien penso en gritar, gritar por ayuda, gritar por Natsu, pero nada salio de sus labios. Tenia la mirada clavada en la pequeña mano que sostenia la tela transparente que usaba de cortina debido a que de vez en cuando se metian sus compañeros y no queria entrar y encontrarse en un mal momento

Se arrepentia tan horriblemente de eso…

Sus ojos se agrandaron tanto como podian y comenzo a hiperventilar por el terror, un lloriqueo salio de sus labios y sus ojos se aguaron sin saber como controlar el profundo miedo que la estaba recorriendo. Se apoyaba contra la pared ya que sentia que en cualquier momento caeria al suelo por la sensación de vacio.

Cuando por fin tomo el valor para moverse hasta la puerta de salida sintiendo como sus piernas volvían a ser piernas, mentalizandose en pedir ayuda a su compañero a pocos metros de alli, todo empeoro

La cortina se corrio de repente, de un tiron, casi sacandola de su soporte por la fuerza. El ruido la sobresalto pero el aire abandono su cuerpo y una lagrima recorrio su mejilla ante la imagen de la pequeña "niña" frente a ella.

Lo primero que vio fueron los anormales enormes ojos rojos que casi parecian salirse de sus cuencas, la pupila tan contaida que apenas era un punto entre tanto rojo, sus pelos cayendo sobre su cara pero aun asi no la tapaban por completo, dejando ver como se iba formando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…

Una espeluznante, horrible y tenebrosa sonrisa que casi tocaban sus ojos y abarcaban todo el contorno de su cara, arrugandola por completo, deformandola, haciendo que no paresca el rostro de una pequeña niña sino el de un monstruo

\- Me vez… - una voz cantarina sono entre los labios de la niña, apenas se movieron al decir esas dos palabras…

Y fue solo ahí, en ese momento, que Lucy grito, grito con todas sus fuerza y con todo el terror que era capaz de transmitir, orando, resando y pidiendo porque su amigo venga a su ayuda pero era incapaz de esperarlo y comenzo a sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo cuando se aparto de la pared y corrio a la puerta

Tropeso pero al instante se puso de pie, corrio los cinco pasos a la cama pero paro en seco cuando vio que su amigo seguia en la misma posición en la que lo habia dejado dormir, desesperada corrio la vista a la mesa de noche viendo sus llaves estelares. Estaba por tirarse a ellas cuando un gemido de Natsu le hizo para en seco, lo vio girar sobre su estomago en la cama, quedando boca abajo y soltando un gruñido

Sintio unos pasos detrás de ella pero fue incapaz de voltear e incapaz de moverse. Lo unico que consiguió fue gritar, volver a gritar con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡NATSU! – ese grito desgarro su garganta pero estaba completamente segura que eso lo despertaria, lo sacaria de ese sueño pesado que hacia que nada pudiera despertarlo

Pero no se movio, parecia que no respiraba, no se movia, no emitia sonido… parecia muerto

Los pasos a sus espaldas sonaban cada vez mas cerca. Gimio y mas lagrimas invadiendo sus mejillas hasta su barbilla que temblaba al apretar fuertemente los dientes tratando de contener el profundo terror que la invadia. Estaba a nada de tirarse por la ventana, le importaba poco que nadie la atrapara abajo, esa desesperación no era nada comparado con el terror de saber lo que pasaria si aquella "niña" la atrapaba…

\- Eres muy ruidosa Luce… - la voz de Natsu se escucho amortiguada por tener la cara hundida en la almohada

De repente levanto sus brazos lentamente hasta ponerlos a cada lado de su torso, vio sus musculos tensarse al hacer fuerza para incorporarse. Lentamente, en camara malditamente lenta, con la desesperación aumentando sintiendo los pasos casi a sus espaldas y la sensación de alguien taladrandote con la mirada.

Su pecho ardia, tenia el estomago revuelto, queria vomitar, queria gritar, queria correr pero era incapaz de moverse al estar paralizada de miedo, sentia como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo.

Natsu se incorporo sobre sus brazos y sacudio la cabeza de un lado a otro aun con la mirada baja

\- … me… despertaste… -

Un fuerte gemido salio de los labios de la rubia cuando vio el rostro de su compañero al levantarlo lentamente…

Tenia los mismos ojos rojos. Grandes, rojos, saltones, con las diminutas pupilas negras y ese horrible sonrisa desfigurando aquel rostro tan sereno que siempre le transmitia paz

Sintio unas diminutas manos recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a los hombros. Se le puso la piel de gallina, comenzo a temblar, se encontraba completamente rodeada. El miedo era total, ya no tenia nocion de sus cinco sentidos

\- Me vez… - dijo la cantarina voz de Natsu al ponerse de pie al lado de la cama

Y en ese momento Lucy grito, volvio a gritar con todas sus fuerza cuando sintio las diminutas manos rodear su cuello, apretando, estrangulando, tratando de sacarle el aire, al mismo tiempo que su mejor amigo se abalanzaba contra ella…

..

* * *

..

Uff, esta historia la escribi a las 2 de la madrugada mientras estaba sola en la cocina de mi casa con la tele prendida de fondo para que haya un poco de ruido. Cuando edite el capitulo ya era de dia y cuando volvi a leerla no me parecio tanto pero en su momento estaba bastante asustada.

Tengo FOBIA a la oscuridad. bueno, en realidad no a la oscuridad sino lo que me imagino que va a aparecer en ella (o eso me dijeron) y lo que sentia Lucy es masomenos lo que me pasa cuando estoy en un cuarto oscuro o se corta la luz de repente.

y eso de ir corriendo y saltar a la cama cuando apagas la luz... vergonzoso pero cierto xD  
Igual estos mas que segura que por mas años que tengan mas de uno le tiene miedo al "monstruo" que hay debajo de la cama :3

En fin, esta historia sigue. Pienso hacerla de no mas de 3 episodios. En el siguiente se habla de Natsu. Es sabido que las maldiciones no terminan hasta que se rompe el "hechizo"... o el portador de la maldicion muera...

-_ Todo esto y mucho mas en el segundo capitulo -_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me perteneces, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

..

**_\- Nightmare - _**

_Capitulo 2; Stillness_

..

* * *

..

Se estaba mareando, queria vomitar, estaba llorando a mares, los sollozos salian de su garganta si control, todo eso junto con los gritos que sentia que le desgarraban su garganta

El terror que sintio Natsu al escuchar esos gritos viniendo de su compañera al lado suyo lo dejaron paralizado viendo como se retorcia entre sus brazos desesperadamente mientras gritaba. Quedo aturdido, asustado, en shock

Cuando volvio en si no hizo mas que tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla tan desesperadamente que no se dio cuenta de lo poco sutil que era con ella en ese momento

\- ¡LUCY, LUCY! ¡DESPIERTA! – sus gritos hicieron que la maga estelar abriera los ojos de repente

Para completar su confucion vio como su amiga se revolvia de su agarre, todavía gritando desesperadamente, huyendo de el. Lo empujo con tal fuerza que cayo de la cama mientras Lucy se acurrucaba contra la pared, hundiendo la cara entre sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, como si estuviera en posición fetal, sollozando e inclinandose adelante y atrás

Natsu se levanto casi al instante y otra vez se olvido de la delicadeza al ver a su compañera en tal estado. Lucy volvio a gritar y forcejeo contra su agarre, negando con la cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados

\- ¡Lucy soy yo! ¡YO, NATSU! ¡Mirame, por favor. Me estas asustando!

Lucy dejo de gritar de repente y fue en ese momento que abrio los ojos. El corazon de Natsu se encogió cuando los vio completamente rojos y su rostro bañad en lagrimas, sollozando entrecortadamente

Volvio a gemir cuando vio el reconocimiento cruzar por sus ojos. Era el, era Natsu, no ese… ese monstruo

\- ¡Oh, dios. Natsu!

Fue ahí cuando solto el agarre en sus muñecas para dejarla abalanzarse a su cuello. Abrazandolo desesperadamente hundiéndose en su regazo. Casi parecia un koala atado a el. Natsu no hizo mas que corresponderle con la misma desesperación. Nunca en todos los años que conocio a su amiga habia reaccionado de esa manera ante una pesadilla. Verla asi, tan frágil y perdida, tan desesperada y asustada, tan fuera de si.

\- ¡Natsu, fue horrible… - lloriqueo contra su hombro, respirando grandes y entrecortadas bocanadas de aire – Ellas estaba ahí… E-ella…

\- Shh, tranquil. Ya paso

Trato de calmarla, hacer todo lo posible por consolarla. Si volvia a escucharla de esa manera seria él el que se romperia en miles de pedazos por no saber que hacer para ayudar. La estrecho aun mas contra el al sentirla temblar descontroladamente. Siempre trataba de defenderla, de hacer todo lo posible para ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro y lo hace sentirse vivo. Por eso, al verla es ese momento, al sentirla asi de frágil, al verla tan asustada no hacia mas que sentirse un completo inútil aun cuando sabia que no podia interferir en sus sueños.

Por lo que trato de calmarla lo mejor que podia. Abrazos, mimos, palabras de aliento, caricias, aun con lo poco que sabia sobre ese tema trato por todos los medios de calmar a su compañera. Se negaba rotundamente a dormir, diciendo que si volvia a cerrar los ojos la veria y vendria por ella y por el. Se veia las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro por el agotamiento. Con otras palabras de aliento y unas caricias mas no tardo en volver a dormirse. Completamente abrazada a el y hundida en su regazo.

No volvio a soltarla hasta que desperto…

Natsu no durmio en toda la noche. Fue incapaz de relajarse después de verla de aquella manera. Tampoco se aparto de su lado, en ningun momento la solto, ni siquiera la aparto cuando vio los primeros rayos de sol entrar por la ventana.

Lucy se removio contra el cuando por fin despertó. Se sorprendio ver a su amigo igual que cuando logro cerrar los ojos. Su rostro parecia cansado, con ojeras, pero lo que hizo que su corazon se encogiera era verlo completamente preocupado.

Lucy le conto del sueño. Ahora que era de dia se sentia muchisimo mas relajada y al ver que era el Nastu de siempre el que estaba junto a ella se calmo aun mas.

Le hablo de las sombras, del terror que habia sentido y todavía sentia, de la oscuridad rodeandola a ella y a el, de su encuentro en la ducha, de sus enormes ojos, como intento ahorcarla y por ultimo… como el la habia atacado

Natsu quedo completamente abrumado ante lo que le estaba contando. El nunca habia intentado si quiera a hacerle daño. Quizas alguna que otra broma pero nada que fuera capaz de lastimarla y el hecho de que ella haya soñado que el le hacia daño le habia roto completamente el corazon. Quizas nunca haya pensado mal de el pero que su subconsciente lo haga ver como alguien malo lo habia lastimado.

Lucy lo noto por lo que le recalco una y otra vez que no fue nada mas que una maldita pesadilla. Una muy mala, aterradora y horrible pesadilla. Pero el DS no podia apartar la idea de que Lucy tambien lo veia como un monstruo.

..

* * *

..

Aun si decia que ya habia pasado Lucy estuvo cabizbaja gran parte del dia. Queriendo distraerla, Natsu le propuso una mision pero no andaba con animos para eso. En un ultimo intento por subierle el animo decidio llevarla al gremio

La llevo a la fuerza. Natsu no aceptaba que su compañera siga encerrada en su departamento, sobre la cama, tapada de pies a cabeza, ademas de que no habia desayunado y el no era la mejor opcion para preparar la comida.

El humor de la rubia mejoro pero fue descendiendo cuando se acerco la noche. Natsu la veia nerviosa y tensa y no se fueron hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Algunos de los del gremio se percataron de la extraña actitud de la maga estelar y no paso mucho hasta que la chica les conto sobre su mal sueño.

Todo el mundo estaba serio, mas todavía cuando Natsu no habia hecho ninguna clase de acotación tratando de romper el ambiente tenso a su alrededor. Dio a entender que fue algo serio. Al ver la ansiedad de la rubia la pequeña McGarden propuso hacer una pijamada en su apartamento con las chicas del Fairy Hill.

En un principio se notaba reticente, mas todavía lo estaba el traga fuego del solo hecho de pensar que su amiga pasaria de nuevo por ese horrible momento y no estaria alli para ayudarla. Pero las chicas terminaron de convencerla por lo que esa noche, después de ir a buscar cosas a su departamento, todas se encontraron en la habitación de Levy jugando y contando anécdotas graciosas.

Lucy se relajo notablemente y mas cuando comenzaron una guerra de almohadas e hicieron que Erza lea una de esas historia subidas de tono que tenia escondidas debajo del colchon de su cama. La historia fue lo de menos ya que la pobre pelirroja, mortificada por el momento de leer situaciones muy calientes, no podia decir tres palabras seguidas que comenzaba a tartamudear o se sonrojaba a tales extremos que le salia humo por las orejas.

Si, Lucy se olvido de su pesadilla y paso una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Aun escuchándolas reir y hacer un revoltijo en el apartamento hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Natsu se quedo en el techo de Fairy Hill montando guardia ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a la rubia.

Se relajo completamente cuando la escucho reir. Hacia todo lo posible por convencerlo de que se encontraba bien pero en ningun momento se creyo las sonrisas que le regalaba. Ahora podia estar tranquilo y esperaba que lo de aquella noche no se volviera a repetir.

Decidio quedarse un poco mas ahí, escuchando como sus compañeras de gremio se divertían entre ella. El cielo estaba despejado y completamente lleno de estrellas. Recordaba como habia veces en las misiones en las que Lucy hacia que se acostaran en el pasto, cuando acampaban por no poder pagar un hotel al reponer los destrozos con la recompensa, y le contaba todas y cada una de las historias sobre las constelaciones.

Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro al recordar ser reprochado por la maga estelar diciéndole que no le estaba prestando atención cuando era todo lo contrario. Quizas no recordaba todo al pie de la letra pero la habia escuchado, sintiendo la vibraciones de su voz suave y cantarina, el entusiasmo al relatarlas y aquel brillo en sus ojos completamente anonadada por la cantidad de estrellas…

Oh, dios… Natsu estaba completamente colado por ella…

\- ¿Montando guardia?

Una voz profunda sonó a sus espaldas. No necesitaba voltear para saber quien era, lo habia olfateado un poco antes de que llegara. Ademas, era sabido que el venia a ese sitio todas las noches

\- Si, aunque este con ellas estoy preocupado…

Gajeel aparecio a su lado, tomando asiento a unos pocos pasos de el, luego se hecho atrás para admirar las estrellas igual que lo hacia en peli rosado

\- ¿Tan malo fue? – Natsu se paso una mano por la cabeza con solo recordarlo

\- No tienes idea… - se inclino para adelante apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas – estaba tan asustada, grito mucho e incluso me golpeo apartandome de su lado…

Gajeel levanto apenas la cabeza para observar con atención las expreciones de su camarada. El estaba informado sobre los sentimientos de Salamander por lo que podia llegar a entender, a penas, lo feo que podia llegar a ser si el hubiera estado en su situación

\- Dijo que era una niña – continuo Natsu – una niña con sonrisa fea y ojos grandes y rojos

\- ¿una niña? – dijo Gajeel levantando una ceja

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, dijo que aparecio en el baño y luego trato de hacerle daño… igual que yo

Ahí fue cuando Natsu volvio a bajar la cabeza y su mente volvio al momento en que Lucy lo vio y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que callo de lleno al suelo pero lo unico que todavía tenia grabado en fuego en su memoria es el terror con el que lo habia mirado.

\- Ya paso. Ahora esta bien con las demas. Deja de maquinarte con eso

Volviendo a destensar sus hombro, se tiro para atrás, apoyándose en sus brazos y continuo observando el cielo lleno de estrellas. Ninguno de los dos hablo en lo que quedo de la noche incluso después de que se dejaron de escuchar las conversaciones de sus compañeras dando a entender que se habian dormido.

Un par de horas después de eso Natsu decidió volver a su casa para poder descansar un poco. Entre la noche anterior y esta casi ni habia dormido por lo que aprovecho ese momento sabiendo que Lucy estaria en buenas manos.

Gajeel se quedo. Todavía con la mirada en el cielo y no hizo ni un movimiento cuando vio que su compañero se iba. A Natsu le dio igual, después de todo, Gajeel tenia esa rutina de hace varios meces con la unica diferencia que no venia hasta ahí para quedaba dormido sobre el techo…

..

* * *

..

Pasaron tres dias en los que Lucy se quedo en la casa de Levy para mala suerte de los DS. Ambos hacian guardia en el apartamento a su manera y por distintos motivos. Ya se le habia pasado el miedo por la pesadilla y, de hecho, ya echaba de menos la comodidad de su cama junto al tenue calor de su compañero – eso ultimo no pensaba admitir – pero fue por insistencia de su amiga que decidio continuar las pijamadas en su habitación.

Cuando ya habia dicho que se encontraba mejor decidio volver a su propio departamento. En un principio se notaba reticente a entrar en el momento que se encontro en la puerta del edificio donde vivia. Natsu estuvo a su lado en todo momento junto con Happy, ambos trataban de hacerle olvidar la mala pasada de hace tiempo con bromas y comentarios pero al momento de llegar se noto el cambio de humor en la rubia.

Natsu, con su humor tan característico, dijo que todo estaria bien, que ellos cuidarian de ella cueste lo que cueste y para tener a su amiga mas relajada decidieron entrar primero a la habitación para inspeccionar y demostrarle que no habia nadie.

Entraron por la ventana, aun con la rubia grita a sus espaldas que usaran la puerta, y recorrieron todo el lugar. Cuando le diero el okey, Lucy se sintio un poco mas tranquila pero de todas formas entro a paso lento y, a diferencia de sus amigos, entro por la puerta.

Al pasar sus hombros bajaron y solto el aire lentamente al encontrar el lugar iluminado, sin rastros de sombras y con sus amigos en el medio del salon diciendo que deje de ser tan miedosa.

La tarde se paso volando dando paso a la noche. Cuando llego el momento de dormir la tranquilidad de la rubia habia cambiado pero fue ahí donde el DS volvio a interferir diciendo que la defenderia de cualquier cosa que pasara y que esperaria a que ella se duerma primero y asi ver que todo estaria bien y, si es necesario, quedaria en vela toda la noche y la despertaría cuando la notara distinta.

Lucy penso que eran demasiadas medidas y molestias solo por haber tenido una pesadilla aunque se sorprendio de cómo Natsu se tomaba tan a pecho la situación y la verdad que se sentia demaciado agradecida con el.

Los tres se acomodaron el la cama. Lucy acurrucada a las espaldas de Natsu que decidio dormir mirando a la sala para tranquilidad de su compañera por si volvia a aparecer aquella niña. Por su parte Happy se coloco a sobre la almohada a la cabeza de Lucy para relajarla con su ronroneo y despertarla ante cualquier cosa.

Completamente conmovida por la atención de sus amigos pudo relajarse y dormir tranquilamente como siempre que estaba con ellos…

..

* * *

..

Este episodio es como un intermedio antes del "sueño" de Natsu. pensaba subir los dos juntos pero se iba a hacer _**MUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_ largo y mi idea es asustar, no agobiar.

Acabo de ver el episodio 30 del anime de Fairy Tail. Esta bueno pero _no_ esta bueno. Me sigue pareciendo muy fea algunas situaciones a comparacion del manga, como que... nose, ni se como explicarlo. La historia me encanta, la tematica de la rebelión de los espiritus estelares y eso (_aunque sigo con mi cara de **WTF** ante el cambio de capricornio, **MAS** todavia porque ese es mi signo_ -.-'') pero hay _algo_ que no encaja. Nose. Para gustos, colores

Bueno, la historia, si. El episodio que viene lo protagoniza Natsu. En ese momento mi imaginacio volo bien alto. Me sorprendi a mi misma de lo que salio mas todavia con lo fastidiada que estoy por el maldito calor...

_**ODIO EL - MALDITO - CALOR**_

Espero que a ustedes tambien les guste. tambien pasen por "noche de tormenta" es mas romanticon con un toque de drama (_**MUCHO** dram_a)

_Tomen mucha agua, cierren la canilla si no la usan y no se toquen el codo si se lo golpean, dicen que trae buena suerte_

_**Momoon** :)_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**TERMINO NARUTO! **_

Me siento como en una especie de duelo(? Segui a Naruto por tanto tiempo que ver que termina es como... Un ganchazo al corazon ¿_y ahora_? ya era una rutina esperar el manga los miercoles (miercoles, jueves o viernes. incluso los sabados. llego un momento que los subian cuando querian xD)

Estoy pensando seriamente en empezar con One peace. En realidad lo empece pero me quede en el capitulo 74... son **_de-ma-cia-do_** largo. De seguro cuando termine ahi si va a ser el fin del mundo...

O podria... _empezar a vivir_ (?) xD

En fin, muchas vueltas. aqui les dejo el otro capitulo :)

* * *

..

**_ \- Nightmare -_**

_Capitulo 3; Corazon_

..

* * *

..

Nastu tardo en conciliar el sueño ya que se decia a si mismo que debía velar por la tranquilidad de la rubia pero no tardo mucho adormecerse cuando sintio el calor de ella al acurrucarse en su espalda. Con su frente apoyada sobre el y los brazos tomando delicadamente su chaleco.

Lucy se habia dormido rapidamente y parecia tranquila y relajada, escuchar los suspiros que soltaba entre sueños hacia que su corazon palpitara rapidamente en su pecho. Todo iba bien y hubiera estado mejor si no fuera por los pasos lentos y pausados que se escuchaban en la cocina, como el piso era de madera era muy facil detectarlos. De seguro serian los vecinos de abajo intentando caminar por los tech…

¿Pasos? ¿_Pasos_ en la cocina?

Sus ojos se abrieron levantando la cabeza para enfocar su mirada en el umbral que daba justo al cuarto dandole una mirada periférica. Levanto la cabeza un poco mas para mirar mejor en la oscuridad, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba la luz de la mesa de noche prendida pero aun asi era tan tenue que no llegaba hasta alli.

Con la vista enfocada en la oscuridad y sus oidos agudizados ante cualquier ruido se quedo esperando, inmóvil, casi sin respirar, hasta escuchar alguna clase de ruido o algo.

Pasaron los segundo y no se escuchaba nada. Fruncio el ceño. No podia haberse equivocado con eso, los pasos se escuchaban claramente. Parecian ir de un extremo al otro de la habitación, lentos y suaves, casi como si flotaran sobre el suelo. Tambien detecto que, si bien casi ni se escuchaban, eran continuos y cortos, uno seguido rapidamente del otro, apresurados…

Como los pasos de un niño…

Aunque estaba extrañado por lo que sucedia volvio a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada y se cruzo de brazos, encorvando un poco la espalda para acomodarse mejor en el colchon, con eso pudo sentir como Lucy se removió tras el, acercándose mas y mas, casi como si su cuerpo se amoldara al suyo. Sonrio, feliz al tener a su amiga tan cerca y relajada, aunque preferia observarla y rodearla entre sus brazos como la ultima vez…

Pero de nuevo se escucharon los pasos rompiendo la cadena de sus pensamientos. La alarma se activo cuando al volver a levantar la cabeza vio como una mata de pelo negro se perdia al pasar la puerta del baño. Natsu parpadeo, pensando que lo que habia visto era una alucinación pero se incorporo en un brazo un tanto alterado al momento en que vio como la puerta se cerraba lentamente.

Escucho claramente el _clic_ de la cerradura y eso solo hizo que se alarmara un poco mas. No tenia miedo, no habia nada tan terrorifico que pudiera asustarlo y estaba casi seguro que los fantasmas no podian dañarte fisicamente. Según las peliculas que habia visto solo aparecian repentinamente para asustarte, cosa que con Natsu no resultaba, pero si estaba preocupado por su amiga y estaba casi seguro que era aquello lo que le habia provocado la pesadilla.

Pero ¿una niña? ¿Cómo entro una niña aquí?

Miro a la puerta de salida y vio como las llaves colgaban de la cerradura. Hizo memoria pensando que quizas paso por alto algun rincon cuando entro para revisar, no habia ningun lugar lo remotamente pequeño como para que un niño se ocultara. Hasta habia revisado debajo de la cama pero no vio mas que polvo y unos cuantos libros olvidados.

Lentamente se levanto tratando lo mas delicadamente posible de no despertar a Lucy, lamentándose internamente cuando sus pequeñas manos lo soltaron. Gruño, molesto. Sea lo que sea aquello acababa de arruinar completamente su momento con la maga estelar. Se lo haria pagar muy caro.

A paso lento pero decidido llego a la puerta del baño. Claramente podia escuchar lo mismos pasos del otro lado y como algunas cosas se movían de lugar. Cerro los ojos para poder concentrarse y sentir alguna clase de aroma o algo extraño. Se sorprendio cuando no detecto absolutamente nada y mas todavía cuando de un momento al otro el ruido seso.

Puso la mano en el picaporte, lo giro… y no se abrio.

Volvio a parpadear ¿_la puerta estaba cerrada_? Giro de nuevo la manija pero no cedía. La puerta solo tiene traba de adentro y eso le daba a entender que de verdad habia alguien ahi.

Hizo un poco mas de fuerza para hacer ceder la cerradura pero estaba seguro que si hacia mas fuerza de la necesaria podria romperla, despertar a su compañera y ganarse una buena reprimenda, tanto por despertarla como por romper la puerta.

Trato de nuevo, y otra vez y otra vez. Se estaba impacientando, algo de lo que el DS carecía era de paciencia por lo que trataba horriblemente de no perder los estribos y hacer arder la madera, o la cerradura, y entrar para poner fin a todo esto.

Para empeorar la situación, cuando trato de girar la manija, esta no se movio ni un milímetro.

Quedo quieta, dura, como si estuviera soldada haciendo completamente difícil moverla. Natsu volvio a parpadear y su boca se abrio apenas por la impresión _¿Cómo demonios habia conseguido esto?_ Probo otra vez y nada. Se aparto de la puerta sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, como de repente la puerta se habia cerrado y la cerradura no cedía. Cerro los puños y conto hasta diez, no se alteraria, no romperia nada, esto era un juego de niños. Si, eso es lo que era. Quien quiera que este dentro trata de confundirlo para que rompa la puerta.

Bajo la mirada por un momento cuando vio como algo se movia por la rendija de debajo. Ese "algo" resulto ser una sombra, la sombra se hizo mas grande y se expandió, casi como si hubiera un charco y se hiciera mas y mas grande hasta llegar casi a los pies de Natsu. Eso comenzo a inquietarlo ¿Qué demonios era eso? Si, una sombra, pero ¿Cómo es que la sombra hacia eso?

Comenzo a parpadear pensando que su visión estaba mal, o era por el cansancio y sueño de hace varios dias, pero la sombra seguia expandiéndose hasta llegar a sus pies, dio un paso atrás antes que lo tocara y fue ahí donde se detuvo, como si hubiera comprobado algo.

En un parpadeo la sombra desapareció.

Natsu quedo inmóvil y un tanto tembloroso por lo que acababa de ver. Aquella sombra llego casi a el y asi como aparecio se fue. Al levantar la vista de nuevo a la puerta vio como la manija subia y bajaba, como si esta vez la persona que estaba adentro quisiera salir. Retrocedio otro paso mas, estaba comenzando a sentir miedo.

Miedo ante lo desconocido y al no entender como la niña que estaba en la habitación era capaz de hacer eso. La manija cedió una y otra vez, cada vez con mas fuerza y desesperación, provocando un estruendo enloquecedor que aunque casi ni se escuchaba para Natsu era el ruido mas molesto y ruidoso que alguna vez escucho.

Cerro sus manos en puños cuando las sintio temblar y tomando una gran bocanada de aire se abalanzo a la puerta y tomo la manija, esta vez fue él el que la bajo y al hacerlo pudo escuchar claramente el _clic_ de la cerradura al abrirse.

Algo dentro suyo le decia que no debía pasar a la habitación, todas las alarmas en su cuerpo estaban en alerta maxima, como si aquello que estaba dentro fuera capaz de destruirlo, hacerle daño y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintio pavor, miedo ante lo que sea que este alli.

Aun asi, con las manos temblorosas, los dientes apretados y el sudor recorriendo su frente, abrio la puerta de par en par.

La habitación estaba oscura pero podia ver claramente gracias a su visión de dragon, respiraba profundamente tratando de sentir cualquier aroma y sus oidos estaba alerta ante el mas minimo sonido… pero la habitación estaba vacia

No habia nada ni nadie dentro, todo estaba en su lugar, las cortinas estaban corridas por lo que se veia que en la bañera no habia nada, no habia armarios y la puerta estaba abierto de par en par por lo que no habia forma de que se escondiera en algun sitio.

Dio un par de pasos dentro del lugar para inspeccionarlo mejor y de paso tratar de sentir algun rastro que puedo seguir pero se frustraba al no encontrar absolutamente nada. Gruño, llevandose una mano a la nuca para rascarse tratando de descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando y a la vez sintiendose un poco torpe al asustarse con meros ruidos, aunque la sensación de alguien "no humano" en el lugar lo alteraba. Era una sensacion completamente distinta a la que alguna vez pudo experimentar, aquello que merodeaba por alli no era normal…

De repente quedo inmóvil, su respiración se corto, su mano se detuvo y sus piernas temblaron por un momento cuando sintio un escalofrio escalar por su columna vertebral.

A sus espaldas la puerta se cerro de repente escuchando de nuevo el _clic_ de la cerradura. Giro su cabeza justo cuando la puerta se cerro frente a sus ojos. Giro su cuerpo y estiro su brazo para tomar la manija pero al igual que antes, esta no cedio. Quedo dura, sin moverse ni un centimetro.

El terror se hizo paso como nunca en su cuerpo, el hecho de no saber como habia pasado todo aquello y mas por las alarmas que sonaban en todo su cuerpo hizo que comenzara a transpirar y a hiperventilar, la desesperación por querer salir era tal que dio un par de pasos atrás para tomar impulso y asi tirar la puerta abajo

Pero en ese momento sintio la mirada de alguien clavada en el, sintio una respiración lenta y pausada y un extraño sonido, como si algo estuviera levitando, expandiéndose, la sensación de que algo queria consumirlo.

Volvio a cerrar los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, tenia la mandíbula tensa, sus brazos y piernas temblaban apenas pero era mas el terror que sentia el saber que habia algo detrás de el que nada tenia que ver con las la presencia de una persona o un enemigo o un monstruo, era algo mas, algo completamente aterrador…

Sus oidos pitaban al sentir la sangre fluir rápidamente por su sistema y su respiración era cada vez mas pesada pero aun asi, aun con el miedo carcomiendole por dentro, muy lentamente comenzo a voltear. Se detuvo con la mitad del cuerpo volteado, su cara giro después haciendo un lento recorrido por la pared a su lado pero su mirada se detuvo en el espejo viendo su rostro palido y la frente perlada por el sudor, sus pupilas dilatadas y algo desorbitadas, se veia a el mismo a la altura de su pecho. Solto una bocanada de aire y volvio a aspirar para tomar valor, sintiendose completamente estupido por asustarse por algo tan inofensivo como una presencia, no creia en fantasmas, ni fuerzas sobrenaturales, ni nada parecido pero aun asi no podia entender como su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su sangre era una mezcla de adrenalina y miedo que es lo que le impedia seguir su instinto tan primitivo como huir y a la vez le permitia moverse para enfrentarlo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza dandose aliento a si mismo para poder girar y enfrentar a quien quiera que este tras el… pero de nuevo se le fue el aire, quedo inmóvil, aterrado, completamente asustado y temblando…

En el espejo, veia una cabeza justo detrás de su espalda, la cabeza de aquella pequeña niña que escucho en la cocina, apenas le llegaba a la mitad del torso, de pelo largo y negro que tapaba su rostro como una cortina ya que miraba para abajo, tambien veia como lentamente levantaba sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Abrio la boca queriendo gritar, queriendo pedir ayuda, queriendo espantar a aquella "cosa" que, al mismo tiempo que sus manos llegaban a su cuello, iba levantando su cabeza, dejando ver aquellos ojos rojos y enormes que parecian carecer de pupilas.

De repente sus brazos se detuvieron antes de cerrar sus pequeñas manos en su cuello. Natsu estaba todavía inmóvil sintiendo como poco a poco la sangre abandonaba por completo su rostro cuando la niña comenzo a girar la cabeza, era peor de lo que pensaba o de lo que podria imaginar o de cómo Lucy la describió.

No se veia por completo, lo unico que se veia de su rostro era por encima de la nariz… sus ojos, sus enormes, anormales y grandes ojos rojos…

Aun sin verlo por completo se veia como esa pequeña porción de su rostro se deformaba cuando comenzo a sonreir, haciendo que la comisura de sus labios se curvaran de forma exagerada.

Natsu tomo aire entrecortadamente cuando sus manos volvieron a apretar su cuello con una fuerza completamente anormal para una "niña" pequeña…

De repente sintio como la puerta se abrio rapidamente al mismo tiempo que se prendia la luz. Natsu seguia con la mirada perdida en el espejos en el mismo punto donde antes estaba aquella criatura, la misma que habia desaparecido y lo habia mirado con esos horribles ojos rojos. Todavía temblando, su labio inferior tambien temblaba, sentia las gotas de sudor recorrer su frente y como sus brazos y piernas temblaban descontroladamente.

El olor a fresas golpeo su nariz al mismo tiempo que unos brazos rodeaban su cuello delicadamente. En el espejo se podia ver como Lucy ocultaba su cabeza en su cuello y hombro, rodeandolo con su calor que tan bien conocia.

No reacciono, en un principio pensaba que se trataba de una mala pasada que le jugaba su mente al igual que con la niña a sus espaldas ante la deseperacion de pedir ayuda pero al escuchar los sollozos de su compañera supo que era verdad, Lucy habia ido a su rescate y lo habia sacado de la oscuridad. Cuando el alivio invadió su ser rodeo el cuerpo de la rubia con delicadeza pero a la vez con fuerza, queriendo fundirse en ella, esperando que no sea una ilusión, dejando que su esencia lo invada y relaje como siempre lo hacia

\- No… Natsu – dijo Lucy en su hombro – tu no…

Conciente de que Lucy estaba tan asustada como el se obligo a calmarse y destensar un poco sus brazos que parecias apretarla demaciado por buscar la tranquilidad que queria. Lentamente la aparto de el y tomo su rostro con las dos manos queriendo confirmar que era ella la que estaba con el, todavía sintiendo sus manos temblorosa. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de lagrimas y no faltaba mucho para que los ojos de Natsu esten igual.

Nunca antes en su vida habia tenido tanto miedo…

\- Vamos, sal de aquí – dijo Lucy tomando una de sus manos y tirando de el fuera del baño

Natsu estaba en modo automatico por lo que dejo que Lucy tirara de el. El hecho de tener los sentido mas agudos que los demas no quitaba que su miedo sea poco, prácticamente sentia que su cuerpo no se movia por voluntad propia, estaba tan aterrado que casi rozaba la desesperación.

Lucy tiro de su brazo fuera del cuarto y quedo a sus espaldas para cerrar la puerta. Fue ahí donde Natsu comenzo a respirar, a inhalar y exhalar para sacar el miedo fuera de el, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor al igual que algunas partes de su cuerpo, abria y cerraba los puños para tratar de calmar el temblor y desentumecer sus musculos.

Pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando aquella sensación volvio, volvio incluso mas fuerte que antes. Pero, a diferencia de hace unos momentos, su sangre denaba mas adrenalina que miedo ya que ahora no era el unico en el lugar, Lucy estaba con el, a sus espaldas y no permitiria que nada le aga daño.

Giro su cuerpo sobre sus talones para enfrentar lo que sea que este con ello. El miedo era casi total, al saber como es tener aquel ser cerca solo hacia que quiera huir. Todo su sistema le obligaba a que se vaya de ahí y busque refugio pero la rubia era lo que lo mantenia en su lugar.

Al girar, se encontro con Lucy dandole la espalda, quieta como una estatua, casi parecia que no respiraba. De repente el cuerpo temblo, una sacudida, como si algo lo golpeara. Natsu volvio a estar paralizado, el olor a sangre golpeo su nariz empeorando todavía mas el terror. Vio el charco de sangre a los pies de la rubia en el momento justo cuando sus piernas cedían cayendo de bruces al suelo provocando un ruido seco. Natsu volvio a quedar inmóvil, quieto en su lugar y fue ahí donde sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no solo por Lucy sino por lo que habia justo frente a ella en ese momento…

Aquella criatura pequeña, de cabello negro y largo, estaba parado frente a su amiga. Su cuerpo habia caido de costado por lo que no podia ver su rostro, eso le impedia ver el vacio en sus ojos pero a la vez sentia la desesperacion por saber que aquello era una mentira.

La pequeña criatura tenia la mirada baja, su cabello tapando su rostro, mirando fijamente a Lucy. Natsu volvio a sentir un temblor en todo su cuerpo cuando la niña levanto una mano lentamente frente a ella, extendiendole algo que no era mucho mas grande que su pequeña mano llena de tierra. Su ropa era mucho mas grande que aquella niña, estaba sucia, rota, como si hubiera estado con ella por demaciado tiempo. Fue en ese momento que Natsu se percato de un olor putrido, como si de repente toda la habitacion estuviera invadida de cadaveres.

Natsu abrio la boca en un intento por soltar un jadeo pero lo unico que consiguió fue soltar un sollozo entrecortado.

En la pequeña mano de la niña, apretandolo apenas, viendo como un liquido se escurria entre sus dedos, tenia algo que hizo que a Natsu se le helara la sangre y las lagrimas surcaran su rostro

\- ¿Es lo que quieres verdad? – dijo la voz alegre y cantarina de la niña - ¿es su corazon lo que siempre quisiste, verdad?

La niña levanto la vista de repente hundiendo sus enormes y anormales ojos rojos en Natsu, al momento en que lo vio temblar aquellas espantosa sonrisa se extendio por su rostro deformándolo y haciendolo mucho mas horroroso. Dio un paso acercandose lentamente al muchacho parado e inmóvil, aun con la mano extendida, pasando encima del cuerpo inerte de la rubia. Se acerco hasta que su mano casi tocaba el pecho del pelirosa, todavía con la sangre escurriendose entre sus dedos. Viendo como el seguia con la mirada fija en su manos, con sus lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, sus labios temblando y como un sollozo entrecortado salio de ellos cuando la vio a los ojos.

Natsu podia escuchar el corazon latir en la palma de aquella chica, un ruido contante y desesperante que hizo que diera un paso atrás. La chica seguia extendiendoselo y al ver ese movimiento su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande al igual que sus ojos cuando volvio a acercarse a el.

\- Me vez…

… Fue en ese momento cuando un grito de terror salio de la garganta de Natsu…

..

* * *

..

_Toma mucha agua, cerra la canilla si no la estas usando y siempre mira las fechas de vencimiento de los envases que venden en los mercados_

**_Momoon_** :)


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola tarolas fanfictillos *_perfectirijillo_* Mil perdones por la tardanza. No hay escusa mas que la falta de inspiración y esto es lo que salio. Es poco pero prometo seguirlo y terminarlo lo antes posible.

Gracias por estar ahi y perdon por la demora. Y, sin mas preambulo; **_Aqui el sig. episodio!_**

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_..._

* * *

_..._

**_\- Nightmare -_**

_Capitulo 4; Adrenalina_

_..._

* * *

_..._

Lucy se sento en la cama de golpe cuando escucho un grito completamente desgarrados, al momento de incorporarse Natsu hizo lo mismo, quedo sentado en la cama, mirando al frente, respirando entrecortadamente y la frente perlada por el sudor.

El corazon de Lucy se encojio, no podia creer que Natsu tambien este sufriendo las pesadillas. Antes de hacer nada el pelirosa levanto la vista de repente recorriendo desesperadamente la habitación. Cuando sus ojos cayeron en los de la rubia sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento y por las lagrimas que se formaban en ellos

Se abalanzo sobre Lucy y ella no hizo mas que corresponderlo con la misma intensidad. Pudo sentirlo temblar, todavía tratando de recuperar el aire y como ambos cuerpos se fundian entre si.

Natsu apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia. Dejando de nuevo que su olor lo relaje, mas todavía cuando escucho los freneticos latidos de su corazon asustado. Todo habia sido un mal sueño, ella era de verdad Lucy. No fue verdad lo que habia pasado, solamente paso en su cabeza que aquel monstruo tenia su corazon…

Si, Natsu queria su corazon pero no de aquella forma

\- Luce… - dijo en un jadeo entrecortado por el llanto

Jamas, en toda su vida, habia tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento. No solo por haber estado frente a frente con un espectro, sino por lo que era capaz de hacerle, a el y a Lucy. El miedo todavía no era capaz de abandonar su cuerpo

Al escucharlo Lucy no hizo mas que apretarlo contra su cuerpo sintiendo sus propias lagrimas mojar sus mejillas. Todavía era de noche, no seran mas de las 3 de la madrugada. La misma hora en la que ella se habia levantado hace una semana cuando ella misma sufrio una pesadilla.

No entendia porque, ni sabia como es que ahora esos malos sueños tambien habias logrado apoderarse de su amigo. Nunca lo habia visto de esa manera, tan vulnerable, tan tembloroso, buscando refugio entre sus brazos

\- Fue ella… - dijo Natsu en un susurro – la niña… queria ahorcarme pero no pudo… y después… después apareciste y… la niña te… te…

\- Ya, no hables. No lo recuerdes. Estoy aquí, no te dejare solo

Natsu acomodo su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro donde su aroma era mucho mas intenso. La desesperada busqueda de alivio en su cuerpo era tal que no sabia como controlarse, todavía temblaba y tenia la mandibula tensa y los dientes apretados . Lucy estaba alli y se prometio que nadie le haria daño de nuevo. Daria su vida por ella.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno se movio de donde estaba. Lucy no pensaba soltar a Natsu hasta que dejara de temblar y este no la soltaria hasta que este completamente seguro de que ella es real.

Ante todo pronostico y helando la sangre de ambos, se escucharon unos pasos que venian de la cocina. Al instante Natsu se incorporo y fijo la mirada en el cuarto solo para ver todo oscuro y rojo a la vez todavía consumido por el miedo. Lucy quedo inmóvil en su lugar al momento en que volvio a escuchar los pasos, pero esta vez acercandose a ellos

Los pasos se escuchaban como si estuvieran corriendo, Natsu se puso de pie sobre la cama pensando que en cualquier momento apareceria ya que los escuchaban cada vez mas cerca de ellos. Parecian que estaban por toda la habitación, sus oidos pitaban por la sangre que corria rapidamente por sus venas y comenzo a jadear en busca de aire y de valor

Lucy se llevo ambas manos al pecho para calmarse, tambien podia escuchar los pasos en el lugar. Se puso a pensar que quizas ella estaba metida en un mal sueño y que algo horrible podia pasarle a ella o a Natsu.

Callo de cuenta que la ultima vez, en su sueño, Natsu no era el mismo. Igual que en ese momento. Completamente aterrada levanto la vista a su compañero al mismo tiempo que el bajaba la suya para observar que la rubia este bien.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos con el miedo y a la vez en alivio brillando en sus pupilas.

Los pasos cesaron de repente y eso solo hizo que ambos se pusieran en alerta. La luz de noche seguia prendida pero no iluminaba por completo el lugar. Lucy se sobresalto al escuchar un ruido extraño que provenía justo debajo de ellos, debajo de su cama. Ruido chirriantes y de uñar rasgando la madera.

Un jadeo salio de la boca de la rubia cuando vio como las sabanas comenzaban a moverse. Tirando de ellas hasta tirarlas al suelo.

No pudo ver mas ya que sintio como el pelirosa la tomaba en sus brazos y abria la ventana tan fuerte que hicieron que algunos vidrios se tajaran. Salto de ella para luego caer de pie en la calle frente al edificio. Ya no soportaba mas el miedo, si no hubiera actuado en ese momento no habria podido controlarse, sentia como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza, su precion habia bajado considerablemente, podria haberse desmayado si la adrenalina no lo hubiera activado para que salvara a su amiga.

Natsu volteo para mirar la ventana abierta de la habitación de su amiga. Lucy temblaba entre sus brazos rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos mientras el trataba de relajarse…

Ambos jadearon cuando vieron como las ventanas se cerraban lentamente…

...

* * *

...

Dios mio, dije que iba a ser mas corto pero... Ñhe, se me piro la pinza. De nuevo perdonen por la tardanza y gracias por esperar. Os recomenzare :)

Debo confesar que estos dias estuve de aqui para alla porque en un poco mas de dos semanas se viene el _**Club Media Fest**_, (un evento donde se juntan todos los Youtubers de habla hispana) aqui en Argentina :D estoy super _**punchi pum**_ y la verdad mi cabeza esta en todos lados menos en Fairy Tail. me di cuenta la otra vez que trate *_OS juro que trate_* de continuar la serie, no falta mucho pero... AGH, no sale nada xD

En fin, Gracias por leer hasta el final. Un abrazo enorme para todos y suerte :)

(Si hay algun HORROR ortografico, por favor avisar)

Ah y _**FELIZ PRIMAVERA PARA TODOS**_ :D

_Tomen mucha agua (se viene el calor), cierren la canilla si no la esta usando y no se asusten de los gatos negros que no dan mala suerte, es **TODO** lo contrario_

_**Momoon :)**_


End file.
